Caged Birds Want Out
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: Another one of my Bakugan yaoi stories. Shun feels like a caged bird when his grandpa refuses to let him go outside at all... When Masquerade learns this (after stalking Shun for so long) he decides to show Shun what the outside world is really like... This contains yaoi and a lot of feelings and while it's mostly innocent, it will get bloody. YAOI, NO LIKE, NO READ AND BLOOD!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought I'd never write Bakugan yaoi again, but after what I've been through today and yesterday, I think Masquerade and Shun should hang out : )**

**It seems like I'm America in the Revolutionary war… It feels like I'll never get my independence… And my uncle is being a bastard… A big bastard… I can't (and won't) compare him to England because I like England, and I have an England role-player as one of my subscribers on youtube… I like the role-players because they're fun! And yes, I'm reffering to Hetalia…**

**I still haven't finished my other Bakugan yaoi, but it's a little embaressing because last year when I didn't have my computer I wrote it in a book… A book that I not only keep loosing, but also tried writing some very **_**descriptive**_** yaoi in… And that fanfic I'm talking about wasn't that **_**descriptive **_**but it's still kind of embaressing to write…**

**I don't really know what to call this one since I am writing it in the moment… So the title is temporary until I think of a better one… And this has a lot of my own life poured into it… So prepare for drama and some tears… Just more awesome ones than in my life…**

**Caged Birds Want Out**

Shun's P.O.V.

Not everything's been good lately… Whether it's playing Bakugan with my friends or going outside to the store… It seems like grandpa won't let me go out lately… He insists on me staying in my room or focusing on my training… But the thing is… I don't want to be a ninja… That was always his dream, not mine… Though to be honest, aside from Bakugan, I don't really know what I'd want… So what do I do now? I feel like I'm a prisoner in my own house…

When I woke up this morning, it was the afternoon. I didn't get much sleep the night before because I kept hearing noises and seeing lights… So I would get up every now and again to investigate them… Although when tried investigating, it was usually nothing and I went back to sleep, hoping my grandpa wouldn't hear me as I tried going back to my room.

Grandpa wasn't too happy about my waking up so late. He went out to buy a few things and so I'm alone… Stuck in a room that's locked from the outside… I'm lucky I ate something before he locked the room…

"Shun, are you allright?" Skyress is my only real friend in my house. After Grandpa took me in, I've been homeschooled. Not normal homeschool either, crazy ninja school is what I have to go through… So I had no friends other than Dan, Alice and everyone else… But they all live far away from here. So essentially, Skyress is the only one I have…

"I'm okay… Just lonely…" Everyone was probably in school right now. A bad time to be online… All I could do now was look out of the window in my room and wish to get out… It looked like a good day to go outside too… So I got up and opened up the window. The fresh air hit my face and it felt liberating…

"Do you want to go outside?" Skyress asked.

"It's a waste of a nice day to stay cooped up in here… But then if I get out, he'll get mad at me…" Is it obvious that I'm being held back? At times like this, I just wanted mom to wake up from her coma and take me away… Far away from grandpa's house and back into the city, with normal people who didn't want to be ninjas. People who were normal and free… "If I did go…"

"You really want to go outside. But it's your grandfather you fear…"

"Yeah…" But why is it so hard? What's so bad about letting me outside?

**I was reading some Behind the Mask, which is the Bakugan yaoi I wrote before this one… I think I might start typing it up again… Hopefully I don't fangirl all over the place and get weird looks from my family. Then they'll ask "Why are you smiling? Talking to your boyfriend?" and I'll have to lie and say "cat videos!"**

**But on the subject of boyfriends, I hope my friend comes on Steam more… I really miss him… He's the England to my France…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know why, but I love 3 things about Masquerade. Reason 1, you'd know if you watched episode 38 of the first season. Reason 2, I love calling him Masky or Masky-Chan because Masquerade is a pain to type every single time and it makes him sound cute. Reason 3, I love making him a stalker in a Bakugan fanfiction because he just seems like the type to stalk someone he likes…**

**I finished up my Masquerade coat a while back and my brother and I have lost the gloves… I made the mask, but it didn't fit correctly (probably because the actual mask is like a visor and I tried making it a normal mask). But none the less, it made my brother and I happy. All we need now is some purple pants. The awesome part: My brother and I are built the same so we can share clothes. The only difference is that he hates his man-boobs and I like to emphasize mine so I can be like Ukraine!**

Somewhere in Moscow, Russia…

Masky's P.O.V.

I just got back from a long outing. I needed to buy food (I cook a lot, don't judge me) because I'd wasted the rest trying to make pirozhiki (Russian food, don't judge me). Unfortunately, I think I'll have to replace the oven so my food isn't cold on one side and lava hot on the other. It's better than wasting ingredients and trying to come up with ways to make things cook faster only to have them get burned or worse…

So I sat down in the living room with my winter coat still on, not bothering to take off my boots, covered in ice and snow. It's always cold in Russia. We have summer, but it's so short… Everyday is like an endless winter… And I always end up freezing.

"You look cold… If you stayed out any longer, you would've turned blue…" Hydranoid jumped onto the couch I was sitting on, able to tell how cold I was. "Doesn't wearing that mask make your face colder?"

"I'm just lucky it wasn't windy." The wind is what really makes it cold…

"The mail man came and put some mail in the box… I'm guessing it's more bills…"

"Yeah…" I was too tired to move. I didn't care about the bags of food in my hand, I couldn't even get up to put them away in the fridge…

So I found myself taking a nap for about 10 minutes until Hydranoid woke me up… After that I put the food away, took off my coat, put it away and then locked myself away in my own personal study (even Hydranoid wasn't allowed to go in without my permission).

The thing with me is… I'm not normal… I find that I've become somewhat of a stalker…

BUT WHAT I DON'T GET IS WHY THE PERSON I'VE BEEN STALKING IS SHUN OF ALL PEOPLE!

I'd visit his house every now and then just to see what he does. I have to watch quietly from the trees though because if he saw me, he'd think I'm there to brawl. If Naga or Hal-G ever asked, I was just observing him. But I was in the clear thus far… I just watched him for my own interest… I actually learned a lot of surprising things about him just by watching him from outside of his house…

Although lately when I go to his house, he's stuck inside. Always stuck inside of his room. He doesn't even open up the window as much as he used to…

So perhaps it's time I make a move?

**I'm sorry these are coming out so short but I'VE BEEN FIGHTING ANXIETY OF WIND LATELY… I can't even play in the Ventus arena in the PS2 Bakugan game because there are 2 little horrible H-words circling around the arena… Wind just scares me. Well, HEAVY ASS WIND scares me…**

**It's been so long since I wrote for Masquerade that it just feels awkward… I got the how-to-draw book last year, but my brother is the only one of us who can actually draw him… My bro even made a picture for me of Masquerade and Alice together… Because my brother says that I'm the Alice to his Masquerade…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow it's been a long time since I touched this story… I don't remember writing it in May, I thought I wrote it in June. Now I'm listening to the song "Leave In Summer, Yet You're in my Fluffy Thoughts" and I have this crazy idea in my head… I might make it a video for the hell of it, but I imagine Alice and Masquerade dancing to it… I dunno… Maybe I'm thinking of that because me and my brother can't do those kind of things together… Maybe it's some kind of subconscious metaphor thing? I dunno… I'm weird XD**

**I should try making Alice cosplay, her costume seems simple enough… But I don't have enough fabric for the tails on the dress though… And I need an orange wig because I would look weird if I dyed my natural hair red…**

**Caged Birds Want Out**

Shun's P.O.V.

I was lying down on the floor of my room doing nothing, my stomach was starting to growl because I haven't eaten much of anything. The sun from the window hit my face. It burned a little. I got up, stomach growling louder.

"Shun, you need to eat something…"

"But Grandpa locked the floor from the outside… And I don't have anything I could use to unlock it…" I opened up the window, feeling the fresh air hit my face. "I don't think I could sneak out through here and open the front door…"

"What I don't understand is why he's keeping you locked up…" Skyress jumped up next to the window with me. "I wonder when he'll come back…"

"We live pretty far from town and he walks everywhere… So pretty long…" My stomach growled even louder than before, causing my stomach to cramp up. "This is bad…"

"DAMMIT!" I heard someone scream and something crash outside of the window… But to my surprise… The person who fell…

"Masquerade?!" I thought I was hallucinating… "What are you doing at my house?!"

I watched him get up from the grass and clean himself up. He wears a mask, so I couldn't tell you what the look on his face was. But after he got himself together, he looked up at me in my window.

"What are you doing here?"

"You've been up there for a while now, haven't you?"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU? Did you come here to brawl or didn't you?!" Masquerade couldn't be up to any good…

"I didn't come here for anything important… You just seemed a little lonely…"

"I'm not lonely! Leave me alone!" And I shut the window furiously…

Masky's P.O.V.

That was the first time I ever fell out of the tree… And he saw me, which isn't good at all. He shut the window and there doesn't seem to be a way in the actual house without having to break a door or another window. So I teleported back up onto the branch and knocked on the glass.

I was greeted by Shun's angry expression. "What do you want from me?" He opened up the window again with enough force that they slammed into the walls.

"You haven't gone out in a while, have you?"

The look on his face was obvious. He wasn't just annoyed, he seemed to be longing for something. He stood there silently, untying his hair and letting his long black hair loose. He sighed as he tied it back. "Look, if you have a bone to pick with me, just say it! Why did you come all the way over here?"

"I was just concerned…" Then I heard a rumbling noise. He clenched his stomach. "Are you hungry?"

"I've been locked in this room for a while now… It's locked from the outside and then getting back inside from the outside would be impossible…" Shun clenched his fists and looked down. "I don't know why he's not letting me go out!"

"Who?"

"My grandfather went out today, but he's locked me in here… I feel so trapped… I just want to go out more…" He turned away from me and sat down by the window. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this…"

"It's okay, I understand…" I inched closer to the window. "If you want to go outside, why not come with me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that…" Shun hid his face behind his knees. "If I leave, my grandpa will get mad… Not to mention you forgot that I'm on Dan's side… I won't go anywhere with you."

Knowing I wouldn't be able to change his mind at this moment, I took out a pen and teleported into his bedroom. "Give me your hand."

"What for?" But before I could answer, I grabbed his hand and wrote my phone number on it.

"Incase you change your mind…" And I left…

**Takes me forever to write one chapter, I have allergies and my home environment is becoming depressing… I need a nice big coke to get drunk on and then spend the night watching Japanese and Korean horror movies on Netflix! Then my Scandinavian friend can beg me to stop and I will hug him to death!**


End file.
